When we Get Behind Closed Doors
by Bunny1
Summary: This is a oneshot based on a deviant art comic by Misty Mountain Hop called "Don't Look Past my Shoulder".


About a week after Kelso and Donna left for Cali, Hyde stood in the kitchen, glaring at Eric.

"What, man?" Eric frowned at him.

"Why the hell are you being such a dick to Jackie, man?"

Eric blinked, taken aback. "Um... what do you care? It's... Jackie?"

Hyde gave a zen-like shrug. "Markin' my territory man. _I'm_ the guy who hates Jackie, _you_ have Laurie. Don't get greedy, dude."

"Yeah, that makes sense..." Eric nodded. "Guy can only handle one devil at a time. Okay, come on." he said, walking back down to the basement, where Jackie was half stretched on the couch, not really paying attention to _He-Haw_, but not wanting to get up to change the channel.

_My baby makes me proud,  
lord, don't she make me proud?  
She never makes a scene,  
by hangin' all over me,  
in a crowd.  
Cause people love to talk,  
lord, don't they love to talk?  
But, when they turn out the lights,  
I know she'll be leavin' with me._

"So... uh, Jackie, you want a cupcake?"

"Why? So I can get fat now that I'm all alone?"

"You could gain thirty pounds and not be fat." Hyde said blandly from behind his magazine.

Jackie tried to hide the smile, but Eric raised an eyebrow at him, and Hyde fidgeted under his gaze.

"Uh... cause then maybe you'd actually have some tits, am I right?"

Eric nodded, seemingly satisfied with this, as Jackie swung at Hyde with a pillow.

"Yeah, well at least I don't look like a scruffy, bearded hobo!"

"Okay, I'm going up to get a cupcake now..." Eric said, bouncing up the stairs two at a time.

When he went up, Hyde slid out of his chair and onto the couch next to her.

_And, when we get behind closed doors,  
when she lets her hair hang down,  
and she makes me glad,  
that I'm a man  
oh, and no one knows  
what goes on behind closed doors_

"Do you really think I need bigger boobies?" she asked in a small voice.

Hyde reached out his hands and cupped them both, giving them a good squeeze, continuing to mold them in his hands, toying with the nipples a bit. "Nah, see, perfect handfuls." Nice and perky and soft..." he said with a grin.

Jackie gave a low chuckle within a moan. "God, that feels so good... I didn't know that could actually feel good."

Hyde raised an eyebrow at her.

"Come on, you can't tell me Kelso wasn't grabby at these babies."

"No, but he squeezed to hard. Just... hurt so I wouldn't let him do it that often."

Hyde frowned lightly, tugging her shirt down slightly to expose her bra, and popped them out.

"Steven!" she gasped with a smile. "What if Eric-"

But, she was cut off as he put his mouth gently onto one of her nipples and began pleasuring it.

"Ohhhh... my..."

But, suddenly, he heard the clomping footsteps of Eric, and he hopped back as Jackie adjusted herself into her shirt again.

_My baby makes me smile  
Lord, how she makes me smile.  
She's never far away,  
or too tired to say,  
"I want you",  
She's always a lady,  
just like a lady should be  
but, when they turn out the lights,  
she's still a baby to me_

Eric looked at the couple in the basement with suspicion, but then sat down with a shrug to devour his cupcake.

"You know what?" Jackie announced, "I hope Micheal gets syphilis from some random beach whore and goes blind."

"Odds pretty good of that happening." Hyde nodded. "Him getting an STD_ or_ going blind."

Eric snickered. "Yeah... I hope Donna just... never comes back, yeah..."

"No, you don't." Jackie said flatly to him. "You'll probably marry her if she ever does come back."

"... yeah, you're right..." Eric sighed.

"But, hey, we can bash on Micheal some if you like, it's fun."

"You're right, it_ is_ fun." Eric nodded.

"You know what'd make it more fun, man?" Hyde asked him.

Eric's eyes lit up, knowing exactly what he meant.

"You, ah, wanna go to visit Leo for me? I'm running low on funds this week..."

"Oh, I'm there!" Eric said, bolting out the house.

Jackie looked at Hyde with a smile.

"You aren't running low, are you?"

"Pfft, no, and Leo won't charge _me_, anyway." he said, sliding back next to her and pulling her into a kiss.

They made out frantically a few seconds, but then Jackie pulled back. "Okay, we've been doing this a couple of days now, and it's fun and... really hot... but... are we gonna keep with it? And, are we gonna keep hiding it from Eric?"

"Sneaking around makes it hotter."

Jackie nodded. "Totally does..."

"Besides, none of their damn business- just for us, baby."

Jackie smiled, pulling him back towards her onto the couch...

_Cause when we get behind closed doors,  
when she lets her hair hang down  
and she makes me glad that I'm a man,  
oh, no one knows what goes on behind closed doors.  
Behind closed doors..._


End file.
